The Graveyard Alchemist
by Sakura Lisel
Summary: (HP!FMA xover) Liana Eden Potter was also known as the Graveyard Alchemist, had time jumped when she was younger. Till this day, she has no memory of what happened to her before coming to Amestris. Until one day, her mysterious past comes back to haunt her. -(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, extreme Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)


**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Fullmetal Alchemist_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

 ** _Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place fifteen years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline. In the **_Harry Potter_** part of the crossover it will only have been **_10_** years since Female Harry disappeared at the age of **_6_** and wound up **_11_** years in the past in Amestris where she grows up and becomes a State Alchemist, while in the **_Fullmetal Alchemist_** part of the crossover **_21_** years would have gone by for her since her time traveling arrival into the past and cause her to be **_27_** when the timelines of both worlds catch up with each other. It will be the year **_2006_** when she gets found and dragged back for what would be her sixth year at Hogwarts and making her **_16_** , instead of the year being **_2004_** in her fourth year and being **_14_** instead like in canon. I'm also moving the **_Triwizard Tournament_** into the sixth year time slot so she won't miss it. I'm also making it so that female Harry and everyone she would have known in Hogwarts in her first year are all born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** I'm adopting this story from **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** who has recently put up a bunch of her old stories for adoption and has given me permission to adopt and try and continue a few of them. I'm going to post her old chapters up on my account and combining them into one single chapter, before continuing on with my own chapters for them. I won't change that much from the original version.

 ** _Word Count:_** 9,090

 ** _Summary:_** **_(HP!FMA xover)_** Liana Eden Potter was also known as the Graveyard Alchemist, had time jumped when she was younger. Till this day, she has no memory of what happened to her before coming to Amestris. Until one day, her mysterious past comes back to haunt her. **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing,_ extreme _Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

 **Glossary:**  
' _Hi_ ' - thinking  
" ** _§§Hi§§_** " – Parseltongue

 ** _The Graveyard Alchemist_**  
Prologue  
Originally Created By: TheBlackSeaReaper  
Adopted By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

Sitting on a train which was headed toward the Eastern City where her comrade, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was station, was the feared Graveyard Alchemist, Liana Potter. She got that nickname from her time in Ishvalan War with the others. Even though her alchemy is based on creation and destruction, she had habit of each time that she killed someone; she would pull their bodies into the ground and leave a tombstone behind. For some reason, that person's name, date of birth, and date of death always appeared. She still remembers the war like it was just yesterday. Liana remembers how the war got started in the first place; in fact, it was one of her men that was accused of killing that young girl. But she knew it was not him as he was with her for the whole day, never went out of her sight that day. It was sad to see him resign as he was a good soldier, but it was necessary.

During the war, Liana made sure to go out of her way to make sure that the women and children escaped safely and was not killed. She even had some of their men go with them to make sure that nothing terrible happened to them.

After the war was finished, Fuhrer Bradley personally funded her project that not only is a way for her search for her lost memory, but also to see if the country was doing as well as they hoped it is. And also without the Fuhrer's knowledge, she checks up on the refuges' camps and make sure that everyone was doing okay. Unlike most military dogs, she is sort of welcomed into the camps as it was common knowledge that it was her doing that most women, children, and the elderly escaped safely from the war zone. She also made sure that they had supplies that they may need.

The reason why Liana Potter was going back to the East City was there are some pretty wild rumors going on there and she wanted to make sure that they were not true. According to rumors, Central Alchemist Headquarters is now station in Eastern City, because of some serial killer that was named Scar, and the other rumor was that Homunculi was reported to sighted. Plus, Liana had the feeling that something big is going to happen soon in that city and in case that gut feeling was right, she wants to be there to help stop it.

* * *

"Headmaster, I believe that I have found Liana Potter," Mrs. Figg said as she looked at the Headmaster through the fireplace in her home.

The Headmaster's blue eyes began to twinkle for the first time since he and the others found out that little Liana Potter was missing. He blamed himself when they all found out that Liana was being severely abused by her so called family. Even Professor Severus Snape stopped his comments about Liana being spoiled and being a clone of her father and Albus believes that Professor Snape would now get to know Liana before judging her.

Albus asked, "Where is she?"

Mrs. Figg looked at him unsure, before answering, "I _know_ it's her as the picture with her in it, she has the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. But she looks older than sixteen. My cousin sent me a history book of Amestris the other day and there in it was a section of famous war heroes and on one of the pages was the name Liana Potter, and it had a close up picture of her face. And there it was the scar. So I called you immediately."

"Thank you for the wonderful news, Mrs. Figg. I will be coming over in a moment to pick up that book," Headmaster Dumbledore said before saying goodbye to Mrs. Figg. He called a house elf and told her to have Professors Snape and McGonagall come to his office immediately and he will be right back shortly.

* * *

Professor Snape put the book down after he was finish reading the short paragraph on Liana Potter, the Ishvalan War Veteran. He was sadden that Liana Potter had to fight on the front lines in the war that lasted for almost a decade.

 **(AN: I am sorry, but I don't know how long that war had lasted so I made a time. Please forgive me if I am wrong.)**

After finding about the abuse that she went through before she disappeared when she was six years old, he wanted to find her and make sure that she was well taken care of. But this was the last thing that anyone would expect to happen.

Professor McGonagall was having similar thoughts; even after all of these years since little Liana was discovered missing. She never really forgave the Headmaster for placing her with the Dursleys. But new anger towards the Headmaster began to rise when she learned that little Liana fought in the war and it was a recent war too. So the pain, scars (mentally and physical) were still fresh, and memories are still there, Liana haven't had enough time to let those healed and fade away. Soon, she would be dragged into their own war. It was not fair, it was just not fair. But there was one question that she wanted to asked when she first laid eyes on her picture.

"Albus, why does Liana Potter look like she is around _twenty-five_ years old? Shouldn't she be sixteen years old instead?"

Albus stroked his long beard as he thought, then he remembered the symbol that was drawn on the blacktop with white chalk. He looked at his duty headmistress and said, "Remember the symbol that was drawn on the ground where Liana was last been. Somehow, I did not recognized it, but now that I think back on it. Liana somehow came across alchemy and decided to try it out and it took her back in time."

Snape just frowned as he thought it over, but McGonagall sat even straighter than before as she exclaimed, "Alchemy! Are you sure Albus? How would a child who was six years old, gets a hold to something like that and then performs it? From what little that I understand of it, some people are born with the ability to do alchemy, its very much like being born with magic."

Snape then added, "Liana must have very good control when she drew the symbol. I take that we are going to try and find her after the school is done, Headmaster? Have you told this to Black since he is still looking for her as we speak?"

Albus replied, "Yes, after the school year is finish, we will try and track her down before Tom finds out where she has been and tries to kill her. No, I have not told Sirius yet as he is still not back from wherever he is, but I will try contacting him as soon as possible."

* * *

Even though Amestris is a sort of small country, it still takes a couple of days to travel from one end of it to the other by train. Finally, after traveling for a couple of days, she was finally to where she was to be.

"Welcome to East City. May you have a wonderful time during your stay!" The conductor said over the loud speaker.

Liana picked up her backpack and started on her way to the Alchemists' Headquarters in the city. Always travel light that way you can go anywhere you want without being weighed down by junk. As she made her way, it began to rain, getting her button up short sleeve shirt and her black slacks wet. Half way there, the ground shook and then there was a small explosion. Running toward the explosion, when she reached there, she saw a body of armor, a blonde haired boy trying to defend himself from an Ishvalan.

Liana saw the markings on the Ishvalan's arm and knew it stand for destruction as she too, has similar markings on her arms. She does not usually care who saw them or not. They are a part of her no matter what. When she saw the man go for the killing blow, she threw down her backpack next to the armor and put herself between the boy and the man.

"DAMN IT!" Liana shouted as her left arm was blown off, leaving her with only the right arm to fight with.

Before anyone could do anything, a giant stone fist came shooting out of the wall and almost hit the Ishvalan. Turning around, Liana saw the one person that she thought she would not see for a few more days.

"Hello, Alex. It's wonderful to see you again even during this." Liana said as she smiled at the giant man. Alex was also another comrade of hers that fought during the war. He did not change much since the last time that she saw the man.

"Hello, Liana. It's good to see you as well. Please forgive me, I have make this man pay for destroying your arm," Alex replied. Liana groaned as she saw stars mysteriously appearing around his face and also from the pain of the missing arm.

While Alex was dealing with the Ishvalan, Liana turned to the blonde boy who she just saved his life, she asked, "So who are you? And why is that man after you?"

The boy grimaced at the pain that he was feeling, before answering, "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist and that suit of armor is my brother, Alphonse Elric. Scar is after any and all State Alchemists."

Edward passed out as there was another explosion that rocked the ground. When the dust settled, she saw Roy and some other officers coming their way. Roy suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw her; Liana smiled and said, "Long time no see, Flame. I would love to chat, but I believe that I'm about pass out due to the blood loss."

True to her word, she passed and the last thing that she saw, Roy was bending over her body and was trying to stop the bleeding.

* * *

"Did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?" Liana called out as she became conscious even that was hard to do.

Liana heard someone chuckle in background, forcing her eyes open, she saw the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang sitting in a chair right next to her bed. He looked like he did not get any sleep for the last couple of days and also he looked like a dirty bum from off of the streets.

"While I feel like crap, you, Roy, look like it," Liana said to him. It has been several years since she last saw him. As she did not want to cross paths with Fuhrer Bradley as she did not what it was but something was not right about him. Only Roy and Alex knew of her feelings of King Bradley and since they trusted her gut feelings, they kept an eye out on him. But there was nothing wrong about him, but Liana's gut feelings were never wrong before in the past, so they are currently playing the waiting game, because it was only a matter of time before Fuhrer Bradley shows his true colors.

"Well, at least I did not get my arm blown off by some serial killer named Scar," Roy responded with a smile on his face, before he turned serious. "Why are you back here when you probably know that the Fuhrer is stationed here?"

Liana looked at the ceiling, trying to get the words in her head to form sentences as the pain killers were messing with her head. Finally after a few moments, she answered his question, "I have been hearing rumors of a serial killer and most importantly of homunculi, Roy. You know as well as I do, that homunculi are illegal and also against the laws of nature including the laws of death."

Roy leaned forward as he asked, "Liana, are you trying to say that you know how a homunculi is made?"

"Yes, it was one of things that I learned on my travels," Liana replied with a sigh. Even though her answer is a lie. A long time, before she appeared in Amestris, she was five years old when she appeared in front of the Gate of Truth and met Truth itself. It was the equivalent exchange that she did with Truth and its Gate, it took whatever was in her forehead and her memories, but as she traveled through the Gate, it gave her some information about things like homunculi and the process of the making of that blasted Philosopher's Stone. And she will tell you that the process of making either one was not a pretty one.

"So how are they made then, Liana?" Roy asked her. This was something that is not known and it's not something that was written down. But there is a rumor going around that Dr. Marc and Van Hohenheim both have the knowledge on how to make a Philosopher's Stone, but they could not ask them since they were nowhere to be found. So if Liana knows the information that will be a step in the right direction for them.

Liana looked around and spend her senses to make sure that no one was around to hear them talking. Once she made sure that it was safe to talk, she began to speak, "Homunculi are against the very laws of nature and death. The first part of the process is to bring the dead back to life by the use of alchemy. The person who does that will lose a limb or a body part in the process and usually they will quit and try to kill it. But to kill such a creature is to make sure that nothing is left of it at all, because if there was a finger or a piece of skin, no matter how small, it can grow back. The second and the last step of making a homunculi is for someone to feed it, a large amount of pieces of the Philosopher's Stones and when that is done, the thing will become a homunculi."

Roy was stunned from what he had heard, he thought back to when he first came across Edward and Al Elric. It was just after they tried to bring back their mother from the dead. But Pinako said that she got rid of it. If she did not destroy it all and leave nothing of it behind, there was a chance that the thing could have already become a homunculi. It was the most likely possibility, since they did not receive a report of a mass of flesh and bones wandering about. Why is it that the two Elric brothers are always the ones who give him the most trouble?

"How do you kill a homunculi?" Roy asked her, hoping for a way to kill one if possible.

Liana replied in a weary tone, "To kill a homunculus, is to kill it over and over and over again until they disappear."

"Why is that?" Roy was now curious.

Liana looked at him with a sad look in her eyes, "The Philosopher's Stone that they consume is the reason why. To make a Philosopher's Stone is cruel process; a Philosopher's Stone requires a sacrifice of a thousand lives. The stone itself holds a thousand lives, so the homunculus has to be kill a thousand times unless they were killed in the past, so the amount of souls that they hold would have dropped from a thousand to several hundred."

Before Roy could ask another question, the door opened and the doctor stepped in. He took one look at her and said, "I'm glad that you are awake. You have been unconscious for several days. Now onto the bad news, that serial killer took almost your whole arm, so I'm afraid that you will have to replace it with an automail arm. But everything else looks good, so you'll be able to leave the hospital by this afternoon."

Liana looked over at Roy and asked, "So Roy, do you know where I can get a good arm?"

Roy smirked and replied, "I took the time yesterday to all Pinako and her helper, Winry Rockbell and gave them your measurements for a new arm, so you will be traveling with the Elric brothers and Major Armstrong to Resembool this afternoon. Don't worry; I also took the time to get you some clean clothes."

Liana thanked Roy before he left the room to go back to his office. Knowing him, it was to look like he was doing something when in reality he was just sitting there watching everyone else do his paperwork for him.

* * *

"So you are the famous Graveyard Alchemist?" Edward asked her as they were standing by the train waiting for Major Armstrong to show up.

"Yeah. I heard about you brothers, but I also know that you, Edward, became the youngest state alchemist ever. You even beat me by a year, since I was just a year older than you when I first took the exam," Liana told him. It was so cute that someone so short could beam with pride.

"Its good to see you Elric brothers and Liana, its so wonderful to see you again after all this time," Alex exclaimed with joy and excitement. Alex even threw off his shirt to show off his muscles as he usually does.

Liana always like being around Alex as he always knew how to make her laugh. Shaking her head, Liana said, "Alex, its wonderful to see you too. But please your shirt back on, so we can ride the train. But its good to see that you keep in such a wonderful shape."

Alex blushed as he replied, "If only I was a few years younger, I would marry you. We Armstrong men are always known to marry strong beautiful women."

Liana laughed as she replied, "If I can't find a someone to marry that is good enough for me, I will take you up on that offer then if it still stands in a few years or so."

That caused Alex to blush even more.

* * *

A group of people, who were wearing strange clothes, were walking toward the State Alchemist Headquarters in the Eastern City. This group was made up with wizards and witches instead of Alchemists. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Kinsley made up the odd group. When they entered the building that received visitors like them. They made their way to one of the closest desks.

"Hello, what brings you to the State Alchemist Headquarters of the Eastern City?" The lady at the desk asked them as she eyed their clothes with disgust.

"Yes, we are looking for Liana Potter, do you…?" Albus trailed off when he and the others saw the look on the woman's face. Then they all noticed that around them it was silent and they saw that everyone was looking at them like they were crazy to ask about her.

Snape could not resist making a remark about it, "I can't believe that a spoil little brat got them to fear her, I bet she just a weak whiny little brat who is use to getting her way all the time."

"I would rethink that statement if I were you, _brat_. They fear her because they don't know her. They only know the rumors about her." They turned around to see an older man with some gray in his hair, an eye patch over one of his eyes complete with a scar (?), and with four swords. All in all, they could say that Bradley was a very handsome man even for his age.

"Fuhrer, sir. I was about to…" The woman began speaking rapidly as King Bradley stood before her.

Fuhrer Bradley raised a hand to stop the woman from saying anything else. He replied, "Its alright, Ms. Scott, I will take care of this myself. Please follow me to my office, so we can talk without anyone overhearing us."

* * *

When they settled down in the Fuhrer's office. Bradley asked, "Why does a group of British wizards want with one of my best soldiers?"

The group gasped when he asked that question, causing Fuhrer Bradley to chuckle, "You think that I run this country without knowing about its people and that includes the magical community. I mostly leave them alone unless war or anything else that is very important is involved. I have heard about you British wizards, always killing off what you think is dark or what they don't understand or what is not human. Amestris is not like that at all, I made sure of that personally. So now I will ask what do want with Liana Potter, the Graveyard Alchemist?"

Albus cleared his throat as he began explaining everything that is happening in England and what happened in the past. How Voldermort rose to power and began terrorizing everyone who is not pureblood or human. How the war got worse and worse until fifteen years ago, a baby girl defeated him and only received a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on her forehead. And how he placed her with a loving family that would keep her safe from the followers who would wish her harm or get revenge for the fallen master. How Liana disappeared from her loving home when she was about five years old and about the drawing that they discovered. And how Voldermort returned a year ago and how Liana Potter was destined to defeat him again.

Bradley looked at the picture of the drawing, he then chuckled, "No wonder that she is older than she should have been and that she does not remember anything before coming here. She had somehow summoned the Gate of Truth…"

"The Gate of Truth?" McGonagall asked him, not knowing what it was.

Bradley took a long hard look at her, before answering, "The Gate of Truth is also known as the Realm of God. To pass through there, you must give up something like an arm, a leg, or some body part or in Liana's her memories. You said that you put her in a loving home, I find that hard to believe as she appeared in the lobby of this very building, covered in blood and broken. It appears that she was severely abuse in her home. But right now, you all have to wait to meet her as she is out of town to get a new arm as hers was destroyed recently."

* * *

Finally Liana, Edward, Alex, and Al made it to Resembool, so they can finally get on with what they came here for. It took a bit longer than they originally thought it would take them to reach the small village as Al was accidentally left at another train station by accident. It did not help that a young teenage girl stole Edward's automail leg and they had to chasing after her. Apparently, the girl just wanted the leg for her father, but her father did not want a replacement even when Liana offered to buy it for him. He said that he is happy with the way things are and he was not going to change it.

As they got closer to the house, a huge wrench came flying and hit Edward in the forehead and young blond haired girl around the same age as Edward, but taller than he was, came out and started yelling the brothers for doing something dangerous and how Edward probably purposely destroyed the automail arm that she worked so hard on creating just for him.

It was then an older woman came outside to see what the hell going on and what the shouting going on. She was a bit shorter than Edward was; she was smoking from a pipe, was wearing glasses, and has her hair up in a tight bun.

"So the short stuff finally decided to visit us and bring some friends along with him," The woman said in a sly tone.

" ** _WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, YOU OLD HAG!_** " Edward screamed. Liana shook her head, so it was true that one can get Edward to snap by just calling him short. He needs to work on his temper though.

"Don't call me a hag, you midget," The woman snapped back.

As the old woman and Edward were arguing back and forth and trading insults, the blonde haired teenage girl walked up to her and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Winry Rockbell and that is Granny Pinako. And you must be?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Winry. I'm Liana Potter and I'm here for that automail arm. I believe that Roy Mustang ordered for me while I was in the hospital." Liana was hoping that the bastard Roy was not too lazy and did not give them her arm measurement. If he didn't do that, when she gets back to East City, she would torture him slowly and painfully. Poor Hawkeye, she has to put up that bastard. Liana was surprised that Hawkeye did not shoot Roy yet for his laziness.

Something about Winry seemed familiar to her, but she could not put her finger on it just yet. Liana needed time to figure it out.

"Yes, of course. Mustang did give us your measurements for the new automail arm," Winry answered with a smile.

' _That smile, it's the same smile as Dr. Rockbell's. This young woman must be their daughter that they always talked about whenever I bring them much needed supplies,_ ' Liana thought as she was stunned that she just met the child of the couple who were like parents to her during the war.

Liana smiled and said, "Your smile is the same smile as your mother's."

Winry slowly turned around and asked her, "You knew my parents?"

Pinako and Edward had stopped their insults and just watched what was going on between Liana and Winry. Liana used her remaining arm and got out her wallet and took out a picture of the Rockbells and her. The picture was taken the day before their deaths. Liana handed the picture to Winry and said, "Your parents were the closest thing that I had for parents during the war. I never knew mine. Either my parents are dead or they gave me up. But I remember that every time that I visited them, they would talk about you and how they missed you."

Winry had tears running down her face as she studied the picture that had her parents in it. It was one of the most recent picture that she had seen and she saw the date in the corner of the picture and figured out that this picture was taken the day before their deaths. Suddenly, Winry hugged Liana and began crying into her shirt, while Liana hugged her back with her only arm.

"You can keep that picture if you like to, Winry," Liana told her.

"Thank you," Winry said as she stepped back and held the picture close to her heart. "I have one question; do you know who killed my parents?"

Liana saw a look in her eyes and knew that if she said yes, Winry would hunt down the man and try and kill him, while losing her life in returned. She could not let that happen as she would not be able to face her parents when she moves on to the afterlife.

"Sorry, I don't. I'm still looking for their murderer." Liana lied to the girl. Pinako narrowed her eyes as she could tell that the older woman was lying to Winry.

Pinako cleared her throat and said, "Since it's late in the afternoon, you will have to wait till tomorrow to get that automail attached to you, Ms. Potter."

"That's alright. I understand," Liana replied.

Winry then invited them in and told them to sit at the table while Pinako, Edward, and she made them some supper.

* * *

It was dark out and the kids were fast asleep, except Al as he could not sleep, and Liana was sitting on the porch staring up at the night sky at the stars that were shining brighter than anywhere where else that she had traveled to.

"Why did you lie to Winry about her parents' killer?" An old tired voice asked behind her.

Liana turned around and saw it was Pinako. Liana let out a tired sigh and answered, "When Winry asked me that question, I saw the look in her eyes and I knew that if I had said yes. Nothing would have stopped her from hunting him down, to get revenge for her parents, but in process of doing that she would be killed. I had promised on her parents graves that I would protect her with my life. If I had let her do that and get killed, I would never be able to face her parents in the afterlife."

Pinako nodded and sat down beside Liana. Pinako asked her, "So you know who killed her parents then?"

Liana nodded as she answered, "It was Scar. The same man who tried to kill Edward and his brother. The same man who blew off my arm."

Pinako stared at the young woman beside her and saw that age look on her face that was only present on those who returned from the war. It was sad to see such a young person already tired of the world and its doings.

"Do you know why he did it?" Pinako questioned.

Liana answered, "Yes. I was told by the other patients that Scar had lost his arm during a short battle and his brother sacrificed his arm and gave it to his brother, Scar. The arm has marking for the power of destruction. I guessed that those markings messed with his mind as he was not used to that. So with the combination of the battle and the alchemy, it was too much for him and he lost his mind for a short period of time."

Pinako lit her pipe and said, "It's so sad for all of you young folks to go through war and came out of it more damage than before. Are you going to tell Winry the truth?"

Liana sighed, "Someday, when I am sure that she won't go out for revenge. Someday."

Pinako nodded and they just sat there looking at the stars. Both of them that saw too much of the bad in the world.

* * *

 ** _Present Time…_**

 _ **Eastern City…**_

 ** _With Albus Dumbledore…_**

Albus was sitting in one of the usual overstuff armchairs he usually conjures, thinking and planning his next moves. It was so surprising how easily people could be misled, but most of them were just sheep, not wanting to think for themselves. All of his plans were ruined now and all because of that stupid Potter girl. He had so many plans for her and now this is what happens. He should have kept a closer eye on the girl before she disappeared and then maybe this could have been stopped. He had tried to get the location of Potter from the Fuhrer's mind, but he was blocked by so much anger that it sort of scared him that a person could hold onto that amount of anger. So he tried to sneak into the mind of Liana's commanding officer, Roy Mustang, but he was blocked by a huge wall of extremely hot flames.

Liana Potter should have grown up with her Aunt and Uncle, who would have abused her and then when the girl turned eleven and got her Hogwarts letter. He would have sent Hagrid to introduce her to the wizardry world. Hagrid, then would have made it look like Albus was her savior for getting her out of her abusive home and that she would have looked up to him and do what he said without question and all because Liana would have felt like she owed him. And also Hagrid would have turned her against Slytherin and anything that would be considered dark. And during her first year, she would have made friends with Ronald Weasley, who would keep her from being too friendly with anyone outside of Gryffindor and also, keep her from gaining too much knowledge about the magical world and later his family.

And through her years at Hogwarts, he, of course, would set up some life threatening tests for the girl to face and he would come at the last minute and as he came in like a savior would, saving her and make her loyal to him even more and then she would be easier to mold. Then when she enters her fifth year, she would be fed small doses of a love potion that would have her fall in love with Ronald. And when she finally faces Tom and then if both die at each other's hand, the Potter fortune would go to the Weasley Family, but if she did not die, he would step up and kill her, while claiming that she was turning dark and was becoming the next Dark Lord. And no one would question him and her fortune would still go to the Weasleys.

But now that was all ruined and all because that little brat had to come across alchemy somehow and summon something powerful like a Gate or something of that nature. It did not really matter to him what she had summon. Now that the brat is older than she should have been, she will be a lot harder to mold into a Gryffindor martyr, but once she sees his grandfather act, she would listen to him as it never failed him before. And then Liana Potter would become a martyr one way or another.

* * *

 ** _With Severus Snape…_**

In a hotel somewhere in Eastern City was a pacing Severus Snape. Severus was not a very happy man, due to what happened yesterday, someone had put a spell on him that made him hate Liana Potter immediately and he had not even notice that there was even a spell put on him until yesterday. Luckily, he was able to break its hold on him without any problems or letting the caster know that he had broken it.

It did not take too many guesses to know who placed the spell like that on him. And he would not put it passed Headmaster Dumbledore to do something like that. Ever since becoming a spy for that old geezer, he was forced to stand on the sidelines and watch the old man destroy countless lives for his so called 'Greater Good'. And he could not do anything, because the old bastard could say the word and he would be Azkaban faster than a second. But in reality that so called 'Greater Good' was just used for the Headmaster's own personal gain and it hardly benefited anyone else.

Albus Dumbledore may act like a grandfather that truly cares about everyone else, but that was just an act or rather a mask. Snape knew that the Headmaster took out classes that were extremely necessary to have out of Hogwarts for his gain and blamed it on budget cuts, which was never true. He even subtly encouraged the other three houses to bully Slytherin and make them look like the bad guys.

Severus collapsed in a nice comfortable armchair, not like the overstuff ones that the Headmaster conjures. He smirked to himself, as he remembers the one time that someone, like Madam Bones, went behind the Headmaster's back and did something that ruined at least half of the Headmaster's plans. It came to Madam Bones' attention (through Rita Skeeter's digging through files AGAIN) that the one Sirius Black was thrown into prison without a trail on the word of Albus Dumbledore. So Minister Fudge granted Sirius Black a trial (only because Rita threatened to go public with the knowledge AGAIN) and did behind the Headmaster's back. The Headmaster found this out a bit too late and he had personally witnessed the temper tantrum that came from the Headmaster when he found out.

Severus knew that he would have to keep an eye on Liana Potter, whenever she is around the Headmaster. And personally hoped that she did not act like her blasted no good, girl stealing (in Severus' eyes, Potter stole Lily from him) father. But with her being in the government military and had gone through from the sound of it, a very bloody war at a very young age. Apparently, from what he had read in that book that led them to Potter, she was barely in her teens when she was forced to become one of the several main high ranking soldiers on the front lines. Miss Potter should be able to see through the Headmaster's grandfather act very quickly like the Fuhrer and Roy Mustang did. Now all he has to do is to wait and watch and do the best that he could to protect Lily's daughter from the Headmaster. It was the least he could do for Lily and he promised that he would do it on her grave.

* * *

 ** _Evening the next day in Resembool…_**

Liana Potter was lying motionless in bed, trying to get over the most unbearable pain that she had ever felt. And she swore never to have a limb blown off again as she could not handle this again. the surgery to attach the nerves in her arm or rather shoulder to the automail was one of the few things that she would never wished on her worst enemy… well, maybe on Scar, so he would at least hopefully, think twice about blowing someone's limb off. Liana could not even have any pain killers or that wonderful knock out gas as that would mess up her nervous system and then they would not be able to tell if they had done it properly.

Suddenly, Alex came into her room, pulling her out of her thoughts, and said, "Roy is asking to talk to you on the phone. He says it's very extremely important and cannot wait."

Liana sighed and asked Alex with puppy dog eyes, "Very well. Can you carry me to the phone please? Don't think that I can walk any time soon on my own."

Alex beamed with extremely happiness as little shiny stars appeared around his face, exclaimed loudly, "Of course, my dear Liana. The Armstrong Family is known to carry something twice our weight."

Liana twitched at Alex saying that she was fat and weighed twice as much as Alex, but she did not say anything.

Liana was just grateful that Alex was gentle with her since basically every move causes her pain. Finally, Alex set Liana down on the couch that is right next to the phone.

"This call had _better_ be _very_ important, Roy, that it couldn't _wait_ until later," ' _Or else,_ ' was left unsaid, but they could hear it anyways, as she gritted her teeth as pain rocked through her body from her arm, "Or else the _next_ time I see you, I will..."

"Its very important, Liana, I assure you or else I wouldn't be bothering you right now," Roy spoke into the phone, hurriedly cutting off whatever Liana was going to say, "There was a group of people here, looking for you."

Liana felt very annoyed now and was ready to hop on a train and go and kill Roy for this stupid reason, so she snapped angrily, "There are a lot of people looking for me…"

Roy interrupted her by saying, "These people knew of you from _before_ you came to Amestris through the Gate of Truth. And apparently, due to the actions of the Gate, you had traveled back through time. You should be at least fifteen years old right now, instead of being twenty-seven years old. By the way, why didn't you tell me how you really lost your memories?"

Liana felt all of her anger left her as she went into shock, here she was, searching the entire country, looking for at least one tiny clue to her past all of these years, but now her past came walking into the Alchemist HQ in Eastern City. She felt like she was going to faint at any given time, but also she felt like someone had punched her in her stomach.

Roy continued, "But be careful when meeting them, especially this Albus Dumbledore, I don't trust that man. Something about him does not seem right. And I would not put it pass him to betray whoever in order to get his way. And apparently, you are a magical witch, with real magic and also from Britain. And there is also something else that you really need to know."

Liana felt herself go numb with shock, what else did Roy believe that she needed to know about. First her past that she had been searching for ever since the war had ended came to Eastern City. Second, she just finds out that she is way older than she had be. Third, she is a real live witch with magical powers, sure she knew about the magical world, since she had run ins with that world during her travels and the war. And fourth… wait, what was the fourth thing?

Liana snapped back into reality and asked, "What else do I need to know, Roy?"

"Well," Roy said nervously, clearly not sure how he should tell her. "After the Fuhrer dismissed the group, he had me stay behind to discuss something with him. Apparently, he had somehow found out that we are married and wanted to make sure that our personal lives and feelings did not mix in with our jobs."

Oh crap! She had forgotten about her marriage to Roy. It had happened so damn quickly and neither of them really remembers it. Only two or three people, other than them two, who knew about it was her best friend Alex Armstrong, Riza Hawkeye, and possibly Maes Hughes, who was the Head of the Information Gathering Department. Their marriage had happened right after the war; both of them were drinking very heavily, but not in celebration like many of the others, no there were trying to forget what they had done during the war. The ones who were celebrating did not fight in the whole war like they did and saw and did what they did. The rest of the night was blurry, but the next morning, they woke up in the same bed naked, with wedding rings on their left hand, going through massive hangovers, and in her case, she was very sore in certain places that her what else had really happened the night before.

They never really got around to getting divorced, but they never mentioned their marriage to anyone, except for Alex and Riza who had somehow saw the rings and cornered them. But over the years, Liana would take a small vacation in her travels and visit Roy whenever they both had some spare time from their military duties to get away together for a while without arousing any questions.

But before she could say anything, Roy continued again, "Look I know that there is more to tell you, but I want to tell you when you come back."

Liana sighed tiredly and told him, "I will be traveling back there with the Elric brothers and Alex when we are finished here. By then I should be healed enough to travel."

"Very well, I will inform the Fuhrer that you would be back in two weeks," Roy paused before continuing in a softer tone. "I'm just happy that you are doing alright. I don't want you to die on me or scare me like that ever again."

With that they both hung up the phone. But Liana felt really happy for some reason when Roy said that to her. Alex then asked, "May I ask what was that all about?"

Liana sighed and felt like she had aged at least fifty years in a minute when she was pulled back into reality and she answered, "My past came knocking on Roy's and the Fuhrer's door when I was traveling here. And apparently thanks to the Gate, instead of being the age of twenty-seven, I should be at least fifteen years old. And that I also have magic. Oh, and the Fuhrer somehow found out about my marriage to Roy."

" ** _WHAT!?_** " Edward shouted out in horror, causing both Liana and Alex jump as they sort have forgotten about the others being in the same room. Edward was pointing at her and looking at her like she had somehow grown two more heads. "You're married to that bastard!?"

Liana gave him a stern look at Edward and explained in a hard tone, "It's not like that I wanted to marry Roy on purpose. It just happened after the war had ended, we were drinking heavily, trying to forget the horrors of the war that we had witnessed and done. We were drunk when we got married."

Pinako sighed as she checked Liana's new arm, making sure that everything was working properly. She said what she thought, "That is one of the main reasons that war is so very horrible to live through. It can break even the strongest people mentally, physically, and emotionally faster than anything else in this world."

Edward looked down at his feet in shame and apologized, "I'm sorry. I did not know."

Liana nodded, "It's alright, but I think that I should go back to bed and go to sleep."

Alex lifted her up in his arms and put her back to bed, where she fell asleep almost immediately. He kissed her on her forehead and prayed that she would not get any nightmares from her memories of the war. Alex knew that she had forgotten about her marriage to Roy and he did not remind her as it would bring back memories that are best forgotten. Sure, she had risen through the ranks at an extremely fast pace, but she was just barely a teenager when the war first broke out and as a high ranking officer she was placed on the front lines, leading her men to war and possibly death. So it was really harder on her than it was for the others, who were older and went through the same war. Alex desperately hopes that her past would not break her even more and finish what the war had started. He just did not want to see that happen to his best friend, when she is this close to finding out what really happened to her. And she was healing from it all.

* * *

 ** _The Gate of Truth…_**

Truth actually felt some pity for the mortal girl for what's going to happy to her next as it would not be easy and it could possibly break her beyond repair and healing. Liana Potter, the only person to ever live that was touched by both Death and Fate. It was her fate to suffer like all others who were touched by Fate. But she did not deserve to suffer to the extreme like the old no good goat, Albus Dumbledore would have caused. And since Truth was bored and wanted to cause some chaos in the mortal world, it took matters into its own hands and gave her the means to win and come out alive. It was strange that Truth should care about any mortal, let alone Liana Potter, but let's say, she was one of a kind.

' _Hmm… maybe I should help her out and keep an eye on her._ ' Truth thought, before snapping its fingers and smiling and cackling like a mad person when its work was done. ' _Anything to ruin the old goat's day and possibly life._ '

* * *

 ** _Back with Liana Potter…_**

Liana was sleeping like the dead when her new metal arm began to glow as the markings that were on her previous arm, began to appear on the metal, before the glowing disappeared and left the black markings, as the bangs in the front of her head turned snowy white while the rest of her hair remained its natural color. But something else began to happen on Liana's abdomen, a thick black vertical line appeared and it looked like someone had taken a very wide tip black marker and drew a line there. It was around ten inches long and it seemed to wiggle some.

Suddenly without warning, the thick black line split apart in the middle and a huge eye was revealed, it looked around for a couple of seconds before closing again. Unlike Gluttony with the man made fake, the real Gate had imbedded itself in Liana's body for the future use as it would protect its new host from anything that it deems dangerous to her. Albus Dumbledore was going to be in for a huge shock in the future as Truth and the Gate of Truth now have a portal to the mortal world that can be open without any help.

 ** _To be continued..._**

==================  
 **Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_12_** pages. This is my first Harry Potter crossover, involving Fullmetal Alchemist. Credit for the first four chapters goes to **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** , while everything that comes afterwards belongs to me. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won't be tolerated.

I want to give a shout out memoriam to **_Alan Rickman (Born: 1946, Died: 2016)_** who played the best Severus Snape in the **_Harry Potter_** movies, who died on January 14, 2016 at the age of 69 from cancer. He'll be missed by everyone who knew him from both the movies and in real life. I'll always remember him best in his roles as Severus Snape in **_Harry Potter_** and the evil Judge Turpin from **_Sweeney Todd_**.

 **Hey I have a few requests. I'm looking for a couple of stories that I remember reading before but it's been so long that I can't remember their ** _titles_** , since the page links will automatically be erased if you post them, or even know if their still on this website. If you know the names, could you _please_ send the titles to either my PM or leave it in a review? Here are the stories I'm looking for.**  
 ** _1._** Years ago, Sirius Black took some steps to protect his newly orphaned godson, by casting an ancient and powerful spell that caused the real Harry Potter to be switched with another baby boy named Alexander Harris. The spell switched the two boys looks and DNA and gave Xander all of Harry's magic and cursed scar and vice versa so no one is the wiser. But Sirius dies a decade and a half later without telling anyone about what he did all those years ago and takes his secret with him to the grave. Now, years later after the final battle with Lord Voldemort, 'Harry Potter' is now happily married to Ginny Weasley and expecting their first child, and 'Xander Harris' is together with Dawn Summers, when the spell suddenly breaks thanks to Willow, giving the two men back their original looks and identities and powers.

* * *

 ** _Adopted On:_** January 23, 2016  
 ** _Completed On:_** February 26, 2016


End file.
